


Bloomington, Indiana

by LightBruja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Biting, Breakfast, Brief mentions of infertility, Complete, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Illness, Mentions of PCOS, Original Character(s), Romance, Short Story, Smut, Smut in chapter 4, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBruja/pseuds/LightBruja
Summary: Olivia Adams is a new English teacher at Bloomington Academy.Jack Morrison is the dean in charge of her department.After a night that they shouldn't have happened, they should have had regrets.But that's not exactly what happened.





	1. School's Out for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is probably going to be a pretty short story. It's more of a "Smut with plot" type of thing. Nothing substantial like the Reyes/OFC story. This chapter is also pretty short because it's just setting some things up.

"Well, it seems like everyone turned in their exams before the last bell. So I guess it's time for me to tell you-"

And like that the bell rang. Students practically flew out of the classroom trying to get off campus and home for the break. Ms. Olivia Adams shook her head with a smile on her face. She closed her door for the last time and looked at the empty classroom. The room was quiet without the sound of shuffling papers and the occasional music coming from a student's ear buds. 

Taking a teaching assignment in Bloomington, Indiana might have seemed odd to those who knew her. She was active during her time in New York when she was in college. Attending late-night study sessions in addition to the occasional bar crawl. Not like she drank much, after all, she was always the designated driver. 

 

Bloomington definitely wasn't as lively as the city that never sleeps. Home to a local university and historic buildings, if you wanted a night on the town you would have to deal with drunken college students. 

 

But that was for another day. Now is when the work of packing up her classroom began. Olivia was glad that she chose to be more casual, wearing a school-branded polo with jeans and converse. She had enough foresight to realize she would be packing some things up before the day was over. She took a few moments to assemble boxes she had acquired from the local post office. She wanted to be one step ahead before she came in to do the real heavy lifting the next day. So today, she was going to pack her books. And after filling three boxes with a variety of paperbacks and hardcovers, she was exhausted.

 

Olivia packed up her bags. The teachers were throwing a "Last Day"" party, but that wasn't quite her scene. She was still considered an outsider even within her own department. Most of the teachers either grew up in Bloomington or went to college in the area. She did neither. 

 

Taking one last glance around the classroom, she made a smile and shut off the lights. Her first year of teaching was over. She would pick up the boxes the next day when she would take some of her supplies home with her.

 

She locked the door to her class, walking toward the exit. Most would say being next to the exit was a curse. You heard everything going in and going out, and you could always feel whatever weather was going on outside rain, snow, or heat. But she enjoyed being so close. It meant she could easily settle in for the day and get solace in making it to her car quicker.

 

"I can see you're not attending the farewell party?" At the sound of a deep voice she turned to face the speaker. 

 

"Ah, Mr. Morrison. No, I have to get back home. I didn't bring anything in anyway, so it would be rude." She looked up at her administrator. 

 

Jack Morrison was the dean of the English department at Bloomington Academy. He was the one who actually hired her, much to the dismay of other faculty members. Most not liking an outsider, especially one as young as her. His face had scarring from his time as a soldier, but despite them he was still a handsome man. And he was still obviously in shape if the muscles in his arm were any indication of his strength. 

 

"I feel like I have to keep telling you to call me Jack but you never learn." She shrugged. "You're my boss. I was raised to treat bosses with respect, sir." And that's probably why she was able to settle in to Bloomington. Despite being an "outsider" she was still raised with manners, which were a big deal in the town. 

 

"Well, you're no longer a first year teacher. I hope the next time you see me you can refer to me by my first name." His smile reached his eyes, but it was tired. After years of service followed by time as an educator, it'll show some damage. She had even noticed signs of the stress in her own appearance. Things like new gray hairs appearing in her otherwise ebony hair.

 

"I'll remember that, sir. But until then." she smiled and nodded. "Have a good summer." She walked away, waving to the man. Her hand reached the push bar of the door and she stopped.

 

She turned around, Jack walking away from her toward his office. "Mr. Morr- Hey Jack!"

 

He turned around and looked at her, and eyebrow raised curiously. 

 

"Where's a good place to get a drink around here?"


	2. Cheers

After getting the address of the bar from the Bloomington native, Olivia went home and washed up. She couldn't really go out to a bar in school regalia. That would probably break more than half a dozen school rules.

 

She took a look in the mirror. Her fair skin contrasted greatly with her dark and wavy locks. She didn't own a blow dryer, so the natural curls that formed from a quick towel dry would have to be good enough. She decided on a simple black dress and a pair of flats for the occasion. Groaning at the frizz already appearing in her hair, she tied it up in a simple - and probably messy - bun. The outfit was...too plain.

 

"Who am I even trying to impress?" she questioned herself out loud. It was true that she had been single ever since leaving New York. But she had never been in a position where she was meeting desirable singles on the daily. Hell, the only other staff member at the school was Jack.

 

She shook her head of the thought. Jack was practically a hero after his service with Overwatch during the war. Like she was even on his radar. "Why am I even thinking about being on his radar?!" She flopped backward onto the bed with a sigh. She wouldn't let herself be down in the dumps. She had an opportunity to go out, meet some people, and who knows, maybe Mr. Right. She wouldn't let her cynicism get in the way.

 

Standing back up, she discarded her flats and switched to a pair of black heels. She then puts on a gray, black, and white scarf. Taking one last look, she decided to opt for a dark cranberry lipstick and a quick dash of eyeliner before heading out the door and into her car.

 

The drive to the bar was only around ten minutes and once she got there, she was already impressed. It was further away from the college, so there wasn't much hustle and bustle with students trying to get inexpensive booze. The exterior seemed authentic with rustic brick. Finding a parking spot relatively close, she walked in and was happy to hear the clattering of glasses, people laughing, and the sounds of some very Irish sounding band over the sound system.

 

Jack didn't tell her it was an Irish pub, but she didn't mind. Looking around, she took a seat at the bar. It only took a moment before the middle-aged bartender approached her with a kind face.

 

"What'll you have sweetie?" The woman asked.

"Just a Guiness, thanks. When in Rome." Olivia smiled and watched as the woman poured the draft perfectly. She placed it on the cardboard coaster and went about her business with other patrons.

 

Olivia looked up at the television above the shelves of liquor. It was playing a soccer match, or in this case a football match. Not really something she could focus on. She took another sip of the dark-colored beverage before glancing around the establishment.

 

It was mostly full of people older than her, unsurprisingly. But there were a few early-30s adults sprinkled in. Getting lost in her people watching, she didn't even notice the man approach the seat next to hers.

 

"Excuse me, ma'am. Is this seat taken?"

 

No way. She turned and saw Jack Morrison himself.

 

"Mr. Morrison- I mean, Jack! What are you doing here." The veteran shrugged, taking his seat next to her. He had changed clothing since leaving the school. He wore a blue button up shirt and dark wash jeans. "Can't a guy get a drink after a year of dealing with teenagers and teachers who aren't willing to adapt to the times?"

 

Olivia laughed heartily. She knew all too well about teachers not wanting to adapt. A slight change in curriculum would cause an uproar among her peers.

 

"And besides..." she looked up at the man. He was looking forward, avoiding her gaze. "I knew you would probably be alone here, and no one should ever have to drink alone." He finally looked over at her, smiling sincerely. She was caught off guard by the remark, fidgeting with the tassels on her scarf.

 

"Well, thank you Jack. Drinking does seem to be a bit more fun with others." As if on cue, the bartender (who she learned was named Sally thanks to some eavesdropping) placed a drink before Jack, not bothering to ask for his order. He must be a regular.

 

He held up the glass to her. "To drinking with friends then." She smiled and clinked her glass against his. "To drinking with friends."

 

And that was something Olivia could definitely drink too.


	3. Charmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, but serves as a transition before the stuff you're really looking forward to. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Jack I'm not even tipsy. You don't have to walk me to my car."

 

Olivia was always a lightweight, which is why she would limit herself to two drinks max. And she stood by that rule today. But despite it all, Jack still insisted on walking her to her car. "My mom wouldn't have taught me right if I didn't walk you back."

 

"There's that Bloomington charm." she thought to herself. A cold front made it's way to the town, which was unexpected for the end of May, and now Olivia regretted her choice in wardrobe. Jack seemed prepared (as usual) and had brought a leather jacket with him. He had grabbed it from the coat rack as they left the bar. A particularly chilly wind blew past them, and she shivered visibly.

 

"Cold?" Jack asked they walked. Her car was already in view.

"Only a little bit. My car is right up ahead though so it's-" She stopped mid-sentence. Her superior draped his jacket across her shoulders and kept walking forward. She stood still for a moment, shocked by his actions. She regained herself before rushing to meet up with him, her heels clacking against the pavement.

 

His jacket surrounded her in a smell she never noticed on the man. It was an aromatic blend of wood and spices, and there seemed to be some undertones of citrus. It was comforting, and reminded her of spending a day in a bookstore.

 

Before she even realized it, they were at her car. "Thank you for walking me to my car, Jack." She smiled and looked up at him. She had noticed his looks before, but after a night of talking and getting to know each other outside of a professional relationship, she couldn't help but notice his features.

 

Despite his older age, his body clearly showed off a strength and power you can only get by staying in tip-top shape. His silver hair was slightly tousled thanks to the wind, and his blue eyes were both intimidating and entrancing. Olivia had to calm herself down. This was her boss. She shouldn't be thinking about that sort of thing. It would make every meeting awkward for the rest of her time at Bloomington Academy.

 

"It wasn't a problem. I also wanted to make sure you got back safely in those heels. Didn't take you as the type." He raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously before leaning against her car. "I didn't ruin anything did I?"

 

"What?! Not at all! I just decided to doll myself in case I ran into someone. I wanted to look more presentable than just a English teacher after all. Heels aren't really a normal thing for me as you know from my day to day wardrobe." She was rambling. She was nervous and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest.

 

"Well, that's good then. So.." The past soldier moved off her car, stepping closer to her. The difference in stature might be startling to others, but all she could think of was how it would feel to be protected...or even embraced by him. "Did you run into anyone that made 'dolling up' worth it?"

 

Jack had her completely in his sights. She felt almost hypnotized by his gaze. She couldn't look away. "I..." She couldn't speak. Her mind was short-circuiting. This wasn't the Mr. Morrison that she knew. 

 

She was sure her face was flushed from this entire encounter. Jack closed the gap between them, placing a hand on the side of Olivia's face. "Well? Did you, Olivia?" He had obviously said her name before. But right now in this situation, it seemed so much more intimate. It seemed almost taboo. He was her boss after all. Her mind kept trying to relay that message to her.

 

She closed her eyes and took a breath before looking at the man once more.

 

"Yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Smutty goodness next chapter.


	4. Morrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with fluff everyone. That is all.

"Yes."

 

With that one word it was as if a gun went off. Jack's lips were against hers in a heated kiss, one that she reciprocated. Her arms wrapped across his shoulders, as he turned her, pressing her against the side of her car.

 

The kiss was everything, yet nothing. It was full of emotions like passion and wanting, but that was the problem. It only stoked the fire inside, making her crave more. The two broke apart, probably in consideration of her more than him. She had to catch her breath. Olivia leaned her forehead against Jack's chest as she tried to regulate her breathing again.

 

His hand was on her back, pressing random shapes into her skin. "I can understand if this is too fast." His voice was even huskier than before. And it did things to her she didn't want to admit that only a voice could do. "But we can head back to my place if you want."

 

She moved off his shoulder, looking at his face. He was staring intently at her and his pupils were blown in desire. She was sure hers looked the same. "I would love that, Jack."

 

And with that, they were walking to his truck, leaving her car behind. The air in the truck was thick with anticipation. Olivia found herself shifting in her seat, trying to alleviate the way her core was feeling. Of course, it didn't help. She took a quick glance at Jack. He was driving white knuckled, and definitely over the speed limit.

 

As they drove further away from the bustle of downtown, she wondered just where the veteran lived. Her thought was answered by him turning onto a dirt road, and onto a large property with a mailbox that said "Morrison" out front.

 

The land was definitely used for farming, but she couldn't quite sure for what crop. Jack put the truck in park, quickly leaving his side of the vehicle. Before her seatbelt could fully retract, Jack had her door open, and a hand extended.

 

Olivia took his hand gratefully. She didn't trust herself in descending from the truck in her heels on her own. Especially in her comprised state. Jack led her up to the porch of his property, entering the home. She noticed he left his door unlocked, but wasn't all that surprised. Bloomington was safe, and who would want to target the ex-commander for something like a home invasion?

 

As soon as the door was closed, her body was pressed against it. The speed at which Jack Morrison began to pick up where they left off was somewhat startling. It took her a moment to recognize his lips on hers before she finally got back into a groove of things.

 

Here, Jack had more leverage. And he took that to his advantage. While one hand remained on her hip, the other drifted down her thigh to her knee, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. He lifted her leg, allowing him space to press even closer to her. She couldn't help but whimper slightly when the man pressed against her. Her dress had ridden up when he lifted her leg, and the only barrier she had now was a pair of boy short underwear.

 

The denim of his jeans wasn't thick enough to hide the effect their interaction was having on him. He felt deliciously hard against her, and she didn't know she could hate clothing so much. Olivia leaned her head back against the door, and soon gasped in pleasured surprise as Jack kissed along her exposed flesh. Each kiss started out as soft, but increased in intensity shortly after. First it was pecks, then soft sucks, followed by nibbles.

 

Olivia gripped onto the man's back tightly. Her core screaming out to be touched by him. She ground herself against him at the same time that he bit into her neck near her jugular. The woman cried out in pleasure at the almost system overload. She almost missed the quiet groan that escaped through his lips and against her skin. Almost.

 

She moved her hands from his back down to his belt buckle. The hand that was on her hip moved down to grip her wrist. "Not yet. Bedroom." His lust-filled voice raised the hair on the back of her neck. "Y-Yeah." was the only thing she could muster.

 

Jack placed her leg back into a position so she was standing up once again and held her hand. She followed him up the stairs, stumbling slightly. Fuck these heels. Two more steps up and she let them slide off of her foot, leaving them behind her.

 

After reaching the top of the stairs, they quickly went into the room at the end of the hallway, forgetting to even close the door. Jack spun Olivia so she could face him. He stared into her eyes with those sky blue ones of his before reaching behind her, searching for the zipper. Once he found it, his hands hesitated, and she nodded, giving him permission.

 

With an unzip that felt more like hours instead of seconds, Olivia stood before her supervisor in nothing but a black bra and black pair of lacey boy short panties. He took a couple of moments to just look at her, take in whatever he could see. His arms wrapped around her waist before once again kissing her passionately.

 

"I never would have thought you would give me this chance. I'm not a young man anymore, you know?" He looked at softly, but his voice was still gruff with pure and raw emotion. Olivia rolled her eyes, kissing Jack on the cheek.

"That obviously doesn't matter to me." She smiled before a small smirk appeared on her lips. "But you know...you are a little overdressed."

 

Jack took the hint with a chuckle. He backed away slowly, and Olivia sat on the edge of her bed. She watched as his strong hands undid every button on his shirt, revealing the soft white cotton one underneath. He didn't waste time putting on a show or trying to tease her. He simply slid his dress shirt off his body before following it with his undershirt.

 

Olivia couldn't help but stare. The man was definitely in shape. His body was worthy of being sculpted of Michelangelo. Not intimidatingly muscular, but there didn't seem to be a soft spot on him. The next thing to go was his belt, which made a loud clank when its buckle hit the ground. It seemed like Jack was a button fly man, as he popped them out of place in one quick tug of his hands.

 

Jack Morrison was a war hero. Jack Morrison was her boss. And now she knew what Jack Morrison looked like in boxer briefs. And it was damn good. Seeing the man practically naked before her had a stronger affect than Olivia expected. Her panties were already damp with want, but now? She couldn't recall a time where she had been this aroused so quickly.

 

There was only a few seconds of them eyeing each other up before Jack pushed the woman back onto the bed and began ravishing her. They were a tangle of limbs as the night's events continued to build. Hips met in grinds and thrusts, and the room was filled with the sounds of gasps and moans.

 

Jack's hands reached down to her hips, beginning to slide off her last barrier. She reached behind her back to remove her bra at the same time. He slowly slid her boy shorts off of her legs, the fabric causing her to tremble as it grazed her skin.

 

The veteran sat back, taking in her bare appearance for the first time. He smiled and shook his head. "Wow." was the only word he said. From his spot on the bed, he ran his hands from her calves up to her inner thighs.

 

Olivia bit her lip, her hands gripping the sheets under her. When he finally reached her slit, she couldn't help but gasp out his name.

 

"Jack...oh my God.." She could feel his gaze on her body and how it reacted to his touch. She hadn't been with someone in around two years, and her body was extremely sensitive to his actions. His index finger teased the outside of her entrance.

 

"You're already so damn wet for me..." He finally pushed a finger inside of her, her back arching up and moaning out in pleasure. She felt like she could die from the feeling of ecstasy. She thought it couldn't get better until he inserted a second finger inside of her.

 

"Fuck...Jack please..." She was feeling desperate. She wanted him inside of her. And judging by the way his underwear clung onto his erection, he couldn't wait to be inside of her either.

 

When he removed his fingers, she whined at the sense of emptiness. He had her good. She could see the gleam of her arousal on his fingers, but he paid it no mind as he stood up to quickly take off the restricting article of clothing.

 

Jack Morrison was a god. She was certain of it now. Not only was his cock ready to go, it seemed to be the perfect balance of thickness and length. Like his physique, not intimidating...but definitely strong. "Wow." She mimicked what the man said earlier.

 

Jack chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Let me just grab a condom." Olivia shook her head. "I'm infertile. It's a long story." She smiled at him. The truth of the matter was that she had PCOS. It was a literal pain in the ovaries, but in situations like these...it wasn't too bad to know from a doctor she would literally need medical help to get pregnant. Did she want kids? Maybe. But she wasn't going to let PCOS control her life.

 

Jack looked down at her. He smiled sadly at the woman before wrapping his arms around her. "Whatever you want, Olivia." They shared a brief kiss before Jack moved their bodies so that he was kneeling between her legs. He reached down, giving his cock a couple of strokes before placing the head of it at her entrance.

 

It was pure electricity. As his head entered her pussy, there was a feeling of satisfying stretching and pleasure consuming her body. Her hands gripped the sheets with white knuckles. He was filling her and stretching her perfectly.

 

The man groaned as he sunk deeper inside of her. He pulled out once to readjust before going back inside. And with that, he was able to bottom out. Once she felt his pelvis against hers, Olivia was lost to the world around her. All that mattered was her and Jack. She thrust her hips gently, causing a ripple of pleasure between the both of them. And that was all it took.

 

Jack didn't hold back. His thrusts inside of her were strong and powerful. One of his hands massaged one of her breasts while the other was placed on the bed to help him stay balanced.

 

Olivia was in pure bliss. She wasn't shy about her gasps and moans. He was filling her perfectly and his thrusts made her tremble beneath him. She could already feel that familiar feeling of her orgasm approaching. She wrapped her legs around the soldier's hips, bringing him in at a different angle that caused both of them to moan out.

 

Jack's hips were beginning to thrust more erratically. Hard and deliberate thrusts in an even tempo began to rocket into a pattern she couldn't keep track of. Her hands reached down to his back, nails digging into the pale and scarred flesh. 

 

"Are you close, Olivia? Are you going to cum for me?" She could only muster a nod. Her mind fuzzy from the endorphins rushing at her in full force. He grunted as her pussy began to tighten around him. "Fuck...me too."

 

Jack reached down her body with one hand, moving his finger into her folds and searching for her clit. Upon finding it, all it took were a couple of strokes to get her moaning and feel like her body was full of tension that was about to snap.

 

"Jack...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." It was at this moment Jack Morrison reached his head down, biting Olivia on her neck. She saw white as she came. Her scream seemed to echo in the room as he continued to thrust into her, drawing out more moans, gasps, and trembles. It was only a few moments later where she felt his cock spasm inside of her in release. The man groaned as her pussy milked him during her aftershocks.

 

He was careful not to put too much weight on top of her as he laid down. His softening member was pulled out from inside of her after he regained his breath. He then laid beside her, pulling her close to his chest, followed by spooning her.

 

Olivia was comfortable. And she felt the need to close her eyes and rest. A few minutes would be fine, and then he would drive her back to her car and she would drive home.

 

As Olivia drifted off to sleep, she felt a soft kiss on her forehead, and a whisper of "Good night."


	5. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in the quick story of Jack and Olivia! Thank you for joining me on this journey and I hope you enjoyed it!

Olivia felt something wet and warm on her face. The repetitive motions across her nose and cheek started to tickle, and she found herself laughing as she woke up.

 

"Ok, ok! This HAS to be a dog." The woman sat up and opened her eyes, finding herself face to face with a beautiful golden retriever. "Well hello there buddy, what's your name?" Olivia began scratching the dog under the chin and around his neck.

 

"Come on, Ace. Go to your bed."

 

And just like that, Ace was off of her and out the bedroom door. Olivia looked up to see Jack Morrison. He had already put on a change of clothes, wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red plaid shirt over it. She looked down at herself, realizing that she was still bare, and quickly brought the sheets up to her chest.

 

"I-I didn't mean to crash like that. It must have been a lot of trouble." Jack laughed before sitting by her feet at the edge of the bed. "It was no trouble at all, Olivia. I wouldn't force you to go home after a night together." He placed a hand on her covered calf. Despite the fabric barrier, she still felt goosebumps raise on her skin.

 

"That's sweet of you. I guess I just...I don't know...I figured you would regret this or something?" She looked away from the veteran nervously. She hadn't had many one-night stands. But she regretted all of them. As she was focused on hiding her face, she felt his weight shift. And before she knew it, his hand was under her chin, lifting her head up and giving her a soft kiss.

 

It was chaste, and sweet, and the perfect thing to start waking up to. As they broke apart, Olivia's heart fluttered. She felt as if she could still feel him on his lips. "Olivia, look at me." His voice was stern. She opened her eyes, meeting the shockingly blue of his. His scar created an imperfection in his face that others might be intimidated by. But to her? It made his face all the more special and intriguing.

 

"I will never regret anything about last night. It honestly made me feel a way I haven't felt in a very long time. A way I didn't expect to feel with you." He took a deep breath. "The fact of the matter is, I'm retiring from the school system. I wanted to talk to you about it at the pub but...I got side tracked." He gave her a small smile. It all honestly, it looked pretty dorky but adorable.

 

"I know you'll be fine there. Younger teachers will be coming in from outside of Bloomington thanks to how well you performed. I just...I don't want you to think I hired you just for the prospect of what happened last night."

 

It was Olivia's turn to smile. "Jack, I know you're not the kind of a person. You would only hire someone you thought was qualified. So, I'm thankful that you saw something in me and allowed me to prove myself."

 

She could feel her cheeks heat up. "And you know...I'm glad you didn't regret last night. I enjoyed it as well. And maybe...we can talk about it more over some coffee?"

 

Jack smiled at the young teacher. "Sure. Go ahead and wash up, and I'll leave you some clothes to change into." He then helped her out of the bed, making sure she was still covered by the sheet. He led her to the bathroom, leaving her to shower up.

 

When Olivia hopped into the shower, she let out a sigh of bliss. The warm water felt amazing against her skin. As she began to lather herself in soap, she could feel spots on her neck, inner thighs, and hips that were a little more tender than others. She blushed as the images rushed back to her. Shaking her head, she continued on with her shower and in just a few minutes (a record for her) she was dressed in clothes that obviously belonged to Jack. He had provided her a pair of his underwear (that she could use as shorts) and an old shirt that has "ARMY" written across the front in bold letters.

 

She popped her head out of the bathroom door, and she was immediately bombarded with the smell of coffee and food. She used that to help lead her down to the kitchen. As she descended the stairs, she could see part of Jack's outline, busy fixing something. Ace had found his place at his bowl. She guessed it was his time for breakfast as well.

 

"Now this is what I call a proper breakfast." Olivia was in shock. In the short time that she had been in the shower he had made bacon, eggs, pancakes, and coffee. Jack turned around and smiled. "Glad you at least like the looks of it. I haven't made this much food at once in a while, so I might have overestimated how much to give you."

 

"After that workout last night, I need all the calories I can get." The words escaped her mouth before she realized what she was saying. Jack heartily laughed and held a coffee mug out to her. "Three sugars, right?"

 

Olivia raised her eyebrow at the man before grabbing the cup. "You aren't stalking me are you?" Jack shook his head before leaning against the sink. "No, no. You always put that same amount in your coffee every time we had a department meeting." That made sense to her. She was usually a creature of habit. She took a sip, relishing in the smooth taste of the coffee before she took a seat in front of her plate.

 

Jack soon followed, taking the seat adjacent to hers at the table and began to eat from his plate. They ate in a comfortable silence. It felt natural and meant to be. Like there was no other routine that they knew. When the plates were cleared, Olivia insisted of cleaning them up. "I'm not going to be a free-loader." Was how she responded to his protests.

 

After the dishes were cleaned and the coffee was gone, they realization of what them being together in this moment meant. Were they going to leave it at just this? Were they going to date? Neither one of them had really thought about their actions the night before. They just let it happen.

 

"Olivia." There was the stern voice again. She looked at Jack intently. This was when she would be when they had to say goodbye and never spoke about this again. Jack shuffled on his feet slightly before coughing. Was...was he actually nervous?

 

"Olivia...I don't want last night and this morning to be a one time thing. Will you let me show you that this old dog can still learn some new tricks?"

 

That was all she needed to hear. She closed the gap between the two of them, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

 

 She never expected to be with a boss. Especially one who was a past war-hero. But she also never thought she would be in Bloomington, Indiana.


End file.
